1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to surface plasmon resonance (SPR) sensors, and particularly to miniaturized SPR sensors suitable for on-chip applications.
2. Description of Prior Art
SPR is a real-time label-free monitoring technology for bio molecules and cells and a great deal of studies have been carried out. SPR systems are widely used at university and government laboratories, clinics, pharmaceutical industries, and homeland security. The principles of SPR are based on the interaction between light (the p-polarized light) and free electrons on a thin metal film. The change of SPR signals reflects change of the refractive index of dielectric medium on the metal film surface. A traditional bulk SPR system contains discrete large-size components and is clumsy and expensive. Its physical size and especially price tag limit the range of use and applications. Melendez, et al. taught a compact SPR device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,456. This prior-art SPR is not expensive and has a small size, but its configuration makes it hard for on-chip applications. Besides, its resolution is not competitive to the bulk SPR systems.
Additionally, the emerging lab-on-a-chip (LOC) and micro total analysis system (μTAS) also call for inexpensive on-chip SPR solutions which are compatible with other on-chip devices or microfluidic systems.
Therefore, there exists a need for a high-resolution SPR device that is economic, miniaturized, and compatible with on-chip applications